An Artist's Touch
by Lillyfan123
Summary: RileyxCindy one-shot. First Boondocks fanfic, be nice. No Flames.


Authors Note: I am 13 and therefore make lots of spelling an grammatical errors. I ran this through spell check but there is bound to be some left, so please just ignore them, if you will, unless they are like BLARING! Then tell me.

This story is slightly suggestive...but not so much so that I think it should be rated M. Sooo...yeah. Just a heads up. This is also my first Boondocks fanfic that is actually a full fic, so be nice and NO FLAMES about the couple. I will hunt you down if you do.

Disclaimer:I do not own boondocks...I'm a little white girl, dude.

EDIT:I tried to go through and correct some spelling stuff. (Found tons) Tell me is you see any more obvious ones. (Point them out to me)

* * *

**An Artist's Touch**

Over the years, Woodcrest hadn't changed much. It had been almost seven years since the Freeman brothers had moved into the wealthy white neighborhood, and it was still as boring and ordinary as usual, if not more so.

Huey Freeman, now 18, had gone to Prenston, which was a few states away. He seemed neutral about the acceptance letter, but everyone knew he was completely and utterly happy. Including his long time girlfriend, Jazmine.

Jazmine had grown up with the freeman brothers, and it was no surprise when she and Huey got together. She loved her boyfriend to death, but hated him for leaving her to go to collage. So, as her personal revenge, she chatted up every random guy by her locker. Riley considered telling his brother about this, but thought better of it. Huey was already so caught up in collage work, he didn't need something else to worry about.

Speaking or Riley, he and his grandfather lived alone together in the large Freeman house. Riley was still obsessed with what all his favorite rappers did but he had learned to think a bit on his own accord. He tried his best to act gangster when he was in school, but was finding it very difficult since he was taking art classes in school and after.

Okay, so he liked art. Did that make him any less of a gangster?

Pretty much.

But he didn't care since it was concerning his art. He had come to enjoy it a lot, even though he thought it a gay hobby. But his work was beautiful. He had won several contests, and bought a car of the winnings.

Riley pulled into the parking lot of the school and shut off his car. He yawned and stretched, his back cracking loudly. He leaned back in the car and pushed a basket ball and some art supplies aside, grabbing his book sack and a jacket.

It was the last day before Christmas and Riley couldn't be happier to get out of the dump. Christmas break meant no homework. It also meant good food, sleeping in, and his brother Huey coming home.

As much as he hated to admit it, he missed his brother. God it was so boring without him. And Riley didn't have any entertainment. All his friends were retards, and he was officially bitchless.

Riley had had girlfriends before, don't think that. Riley was the bad black boy, of coarse he had had girlfriends, but Riley had never had a girlfriend that actually _got_ him. They were usually in it for the excitement of pissing off there fathers.

But there was...one girl.

She was beautiful. She had silky white skin, long blond hair, deep blue eyes, legs that seemed to go on forever...the whole shit kabange. And she was not in the least interested in him.

Or so it seemed. Cindy McPherson was like the forever unreachable.

Riley opened his locker and started to shove books inside of it. Math was first. Damn. He hated math.

Suddenly, a short white girl came up to him. Riley glared out of his locker and looked down. He raised his brow in a very Huey-like-fashion.

"Wut?"

The girl grinned knowingly, and it was actually starting to creep Riley out. What the fuck did she want? Probably a date or something.

"Uhm...well, I was just wondering if you would...go out with me this Saturday."

Yup. Just as he thought. He looked away and said coldly; "No."

The girl began to give an annoying pout. She stomped her left foot as if Riley was a doll she just couldn't convince her parents to get for her. "Why?"

"Cuz' ay don't date uptight bitches." Riley replied. The girls eyes watered and Riley turned sharply on his heals. He left for class.

Yes, Riley was cold, but he knew what he wanted.

* * *

Riley sat, looking at his white canvas. Thank God it was time for art class. His sanctuary from all the shit. His heaven. His--

"Class, we're going to have a project to do over the holidays." The art teacher said matter-of-factly.

What the fuck? Homework over Christmas break? Riley liked art, but not that much. He scowled and began to pick under his nails, half listening to what the teacher was saying.

"Its a pretty simple project. I want you to draw a portrait of somebody you love."

Love. Riley didn't love anybody. Love was gay.

But there was no way he could refuse to do it. He was already on the art teacher's good side, He didn't want that to change.

The class dismissed. Riley shuffled out of the class slowly, huffing is agitation. He was anxious to get home. As the cold air hit him, he tightened his jacket against the bitter assault. He scanned the parking lot for his car, however he found something even better. Cindy McPherson, walking down the side walk. It couldn't be that she was walking home with it being this cold, could it. He jogged over to her.

"Ay." He said simply. She glanced up at him with her piercing blue eyes. Riley shivered. And it wasn't from the cold.

"Hey."

Riley got in front of her and she stopped, frowning. She did not look pleased with him.

"So uh...you walkin' home?"

"Yeah." Cindy said the obvious answer. She tried to get passed him, but he blocked her. She scowled. "Wut are ya doing? I kinda wana get home."

"Well uh...why don't ay' give ya ah ride home?" Riley asked as gentlemanly as he knew how. Cindy paused, looking as him, as if to be contemplating over her answer. She breathed.

"You'll take me straight home?"

"Straight home." Riley agreed. Cindy nodded.

"Fine."

* * *

Cindy leaned her head on the window, watching the houses as they passed by. The car was uncomfortably silent. Riley was having a hard time keeping his eyes on the road. He kept glancing at Cindy.

She had definably grown. Her hair wasn't as long as it used to be, but it was still long, pulled up in a loose braid. She had gotten quite tall, only about an inch or so shorter then Riley himself who was at least 6'3. She was the most wanted girl in school. But so far she had turned down everyone. Rumor was she was a dike, but Riley didn't think so...at least he hoped she wasn't.

He pulled up into her driveway. He sighed ruefully and looked at her. "We're here."

Cindy sat up and began to dig through her bag. Riley watched as her shifting got a bit more frantic, then she leaned back in the seat, placing her head on her forehead.

Riley blinked. "Wut?"

Cindy groaned. "I left my key in my locker and my parents are gone until tomorrow, and I cant go stay with Jazmine because she's off seeing your brother."

Riley saw his window of opportunity. He couldn't even hide his grin. "Ya can chill at meh house."

Cindy groaned again.

* * *

"A'ight, ya can just take a seat on the couch."

Cindy did as she was told, placing her book sack on the floor as she did so. Something caught her eye. She looked on the coffee table in front of her and saw an unfinished picture of a lovely black woman on the front of it. "Wow..." She whispered. It was good. Really good.

Riley walked into the den and Cindy shot up, her eyes wide. Riley smirked his usual smirk. "Ay' was gonna get somethin' ta drink. Ya want?"

"Coke?" Cindy asked. Riley nodded. "Thanks."

Riley left the den, waving his hand over his shoulder. "No prob."

Cindy waited until he was gone and then leaned over, starting to flip through the book. All of the pictures were beautiful. There was one of Mr.Freeman, a few people she didn't recognise, one of Jazmine and Huey, one of...her. She brushed it off. He probably drew a lot of people from their school.

"Wut ya doin?"

Cindy looked up to see Riley there holding two cokes. She flushed and tried to cover up her action. "Uhm...I was just uhm...there was ah fly an'--"

Riley smiled and sat down beside her. "It's cool..."

Cindy was still flushing as he offered her the coke. "They're real good, Riley...I mean, real good. I herd people say ya could draw but I nevea thought--"

Riley laughed aloud. "They aint 'at good. Ay need more practice."

"Modesty." She grinned. "Cute. But fo' real. It's way more then ah' could do. Way more then most people could do!" Cindy took a sip of her coke. Riley smiled.

"Well...you know how I do."

Cindy laughed softly and sat cross legged on the couch. Riley decided to redirect the conversation. He'd always wanted to ask her this.

"Cindy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why you hate me?"

Cindy paused and silence once again washed over them. Her eyelids drooped softly. "I don't hate you Riley..."

Riley turned to her, setting his coke down on the table. "Yeah you do. Ay' means like, you nevea wana be 'round me an' all. It's like, nomatta wut ya hate meh guts."

Cindy breathed. "I already said it. I don't hate you." She reiterated. "It's just...you're kind of an ass whole."

Riley raised his brows, "Wut?"

"Like today." Cindy started. "When you turned down that girl for a date."

"I didn't wana go out with her." Riley frowned. "She was a high maintenance little--"

"Bitch? Yeah I know, but you can't call her that." Cindy said.

"Well...anyways, wut does it matter? I ain't a mutha fucka round you, so wut?" Riley asked. He had never been mean to Cindy. Why would she hate him for that?

"You used to be." Said Cindy, frowning. "You used to pull my hair and you said my mom was a bitch and that my parents were getting a divorce." Riley opened his mouth to protest, but stopped short. Did he really do that?

"But I mean...it's okay." Cindy said. "It was a long time ago. Lets just forget it."

"Ya sure?"

Cindy nodded, even though she wasn't sure. She just wanted the conversation to end. She didn't like where it was going. If they continued like this, she might end up blurting out something Riley wasn't ment to hear yet.

To her relief, Riley shrugged it off and scooped up the remote. He clicked it on. It was already on VH1.

_I know that you been waiting for it, I'm waiting too _

_In my imagination I be all up on you _

_I know you got that fever for me, _

_102 And boy I know I feel the same my temperature's through the roof_

Riley scrunched up his noes. He hated Mariah Carey. Cindy's face, however, lit up. She got to her feet. "Oh my god! Ah' love this song!" She exclaimed, turning to Riley. "Lets dance to it."

Riley raised his eyebrow again. "You got ta be kidding."

Cindy glared at him. "No." Then she grabbed his hands. "Come on. It wont hurt, and I wont tell anyone."

_If there's a camera up in here, then it's gon' leave with me when I do _

_If there's a camera up in here, then I best not catch this flick on Youtube._

_Cause if you run your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous I will hunt you down _

_Cause they be all up in my business like a Wendy interview But this is private, 'tween you and I_

Riley glanced around the room, making sure all the window blinds were closed. Cindy began to rub her body against his to the rhythm of the song, and Riley's attention was instantly back on her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and swayed her hips slowly. Riley hated dancing, but not being danced with. He began to awkwardly bounce by lifting the back of his feel up and down, adding a small sway of his own body.

Cindy's hands moved down his back to around his waste. She pulled him closer moved down his body and then back up. Riley reached around and placed his hands on her ass, praying that she wouldn't slap him.

She didn't, thank god. But she did turn around so that her back was facing him. She swung her ass against his groin, raising her arms above her head and shutting her eyes. It was almost as if she was playing with an invisible hoola hoop.

_Touch my body, put me on the floor, wrestle me around, play with me some more _

_Touch my body, throw me on the bed, I just wanna make you feel like you never did _

_Touch my body, let me rub my thighs, all around your waist, just a little taste _

_Touch my body, know you love my curves, come on and give me what I deserve And touch my body_

Riley did his best not to attack her like a hungry animal. He wondered if she even knew how sexy this was. He felt her hand run down his cheek. He shuddered lightly and smirked, burying his noes into her hair. Cindy straightened her back a bit and took hold of his hands that were currently on her waste. She lowered them to just below her belly button. Riley pulled her even closer.

"Riley..."

_Boy you can put me on you like a brand new white tee _

_I'll hug your body tighter than my favorite jeans _

_I want you to caress me like a tropical breeze _

_And float away with you in the Caribbean Scene_

"Yeah."

Cindy lowered his hands to in between her thighs. Riley could no longer hide the growing bulge in his loose jeans. God he wished that her jeans would disappear.

'Please get laid, please get laid...'

"I want you to draw me."

_If there's a camera up in here, then it's gon' leave with me when I do _

_If there's a camera up in here, then I best not catch this flick on Youtube._

_Cause if you run your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous I will hunt you down _

_Cause they be all up in my business like a Wendy interview But this is private, 'tween you and I_

Riley nodded, his hands beginning to explore on their own accord, trying desperately to unbutton her jeans.

"Okay..."

She turned around to face him and Riley cursed softly to himself. Cindy stopped dancing. So did Riley.

"Naked."

_Touch my body, put me on the floor, wrestle me around, play with me some more _

_Touch my body, throw me on the bed, I just wanna make you feel like you never did _

_Touch my body, let me rub my thighs, all around your waist, just a little taste _

_Touch my body, know you love my curves, come on and give me what I deserve And touch my body_

* * *

Riley set up his pencils and a large canvas. He checked his paint supplies. Did he have everything?

He was more nervous then he had ever been. He was in his room and there was a naked girl in his bathroom. And she would soon be in his bed.

He started to straighten out his bed, fluffing the pillows and moving then around. What was taking her so long? Was she going to be okay? Did she think he was a pervert for agreeing so fast? Did she hate him?

He was jumping to conclusions. She was probably just--

"Ahem?"

Riley looked up, his eyes widening. Cindy stood there, clad only in a towel. His towel. She was blushing. Her hair was loose, falling in layers past her shoulders. She looked to be shaking. Maybe she was nervous, or maybe she was just cold. Riley couldn't tell.

Riley sat up straight. Cindy walked closer to him and paused for a moment before letting the towel slip down her body. She looked away as if she were ashamed. Riley didn't know why should would be though. She was even more beautiful this way, and his hands were hungry to touch her, though he resisted that need.

"Don't stare, please..." She said softly. Riley looked back up at her blushing face and nodded.

"Uhm...on da..da bed..." Riley said, walking back over to his easel and sat. Cindy sat down on his bed and then looked at him. "Lay down."

Cindy did as she was told. She laid down flat, but placed one hand on her chest, resting it just over her left breast, and the other on her mid stomach. She placed her left leg on top of the other and turned her head to face him, her cheeks pink from blushing so.

Riley felt his heart pound. He'd never seen anything like her at this very moment. She was like an angle.

"Now...don't move.." Cindy nodded and Riley set his pencil on the canvas.

Cindy couldn't breathe. She knew she was shaking, but she tried not to. Riley glanced up at her frequently with his deep brown eyes. They almost seemed to look through her. It look forever and yet before she knew it, he was done.

"It's finished." Riley said, a small blush painting his dark fetchers. Cindy sat up, her hair covering her face. She rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

Cindy looked down into the swirling brown liquid and inhaled the sent. Hot chocolate. Her favorite.

Riley and she hadn't talked for about an hour. He gave her one of his shirts without hesitating and also made her hot chocolate. She was told to go sit in the den, and that he would be down it a while. Cindy wondered what he was doing up there, but it must have been something important for it to take so long.

Finally, Riley came down the stares. Cindy flashed him a smile. He walked over to the couch and sat down beside her. She smirked and twisted around in the seat, laying down, placing her head in his lap, looking right up at him. "Hey Young Reezy."

Riley wished she wasn't Cindy. He wished she was just some girl he didn't give a damn about. Then he could have fun with her and not think twice about it. But she wasn't. She was Cindy. The one girl he ever actually cared about.

Riley brushed some hair out of her face, stroking his mocha colored fingers through her hair. Cindy blinked in confusion as he began caressing her cheek. She leaned into his hand and took hold of it, holding it softly in her hands. She brought it down to her lips and kisses each finger tip. Riley shuddered.

Cindy let go of his hand and sat up slowly. Riley looked at her sternly and leaned in.

For a moment, time stood still.

He pressed his lips against hers, and she quickly responded, kissing him back softly. Riley reached around, holding her cheeks. The kiss only lasted a second, but that was all the time they needed.

* * *

"This is a great picture, Riley." The art teacher, said, looking upon the picture of the girl. It was beautiful and detailed carefully. Probably one of the best pictures Riley had ever done. Riley nodded, keeping a his blank face on. "Honestly, I expected you to skip the homework, Riley."

Riley smirked. "What can ay say? I love art." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Ay really love art."


End file.
